Loss of a Sister
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to A Ghost from the Past. Pam receives an awful vision about her disowned father and later learns that he's escaped from prison. Fearing for the lives of her mother and ninja family, she runs away and ends up in Ourobourus. What will she do now that she's with Pythor again? I only own a few characters in the fanfic; everything and everyone else belongs to Lego.
1. Meet Mother

**Loss of a Sister**

**Summary: **Sequel to _Ghost from the Past_. Pam receives a horrible vision that her disowned father will come after her and hurt all close to her…including her mother who came to visit. Upon hearing that he escaped from prison, she runs away to steer him away from her mother and friends. What will she do when she ends up in Ourobourus and into the arms of the Snake King? All characters belong to Ninjago and Lego except for the following: Pam; Patricia; Larry; Pythor's sisters; Alura.

**Ch.1: Meet the Mother**

"Lloyd, have you seen the chocolate trifle I made?"

"Cole placed it on the table."

"Okay, thanks. And don't even think about eating it before our guests arrive." The Green Ninja pulled his hand away from the trifle bowl with a scowl.

"Darn it…"

"You're more than welcome to have one of the macaroons, biscotti, or scones. That should hold up until the guests arrive." His scowl was then replaced with a smile before he took one of the chocolate biscotti.

"Thanks, Pam!" In the kitchen, Pam chuckled as she then took off her apron. She could hardly believe that today's the day she gets to meet Cole's father and Jay's parents. She had sent them invites so that they can meet Zane's creator/father Dr. Julien and decided have a party for them. The others agree that it's a great idea and decided to help out. She wished that she invited Garmadon as well, but the others stated that he'd probably be too busy to come…something about a skeleton army.

_Yeesh_, she thought with a shudder. _I know that I can handle something as gruesome as a skeleton, but…that sounds just plain wrong on _so _many levels_.

"Pam," Kowalski called, sticking his head into the kitchen door, "Jay's parents are here."

"Okay, I'll be right out." She then placed her apron on the hook and headed out to the front door of the dojo. She was surprised to find the Blue Ninja's parents' car. She had heard that his parents are great inventors, but their car looks like something out of the Steampunk Era.

"Oh, Jay," Edna said as she hugged her son. "It's so good to see you, honey."

"Hey, Mom," he replied as Nya went up to them. Edna turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Oh, is that our little Nya?" she asked. "Oh, sweetheart, I _swear_! You are getting cuter every time I see you. Hope you've been keeping your sweetie here out of trouble."

"Mom!" Pam just snorted as her ninja brother blushed in reply. Ed then noticed her.

"Oh, and this must be your new teammate, is it, son?" he asked.

"Sure is, Pop," Jay said, holding her hand out to Pam. "This is Pam, the new Yellow Ninja of Lightning. Pam, these are my parents Ed and Edna." Pam shook hands with them with a smile.

"It's great to finally meet you," she said before turning to their car. "Jay said that you guys have an interesting car, but he never said anything about it being Steampunk."

"Oh, take a note, Edna," Ed then said to his wife. "'Steampunk-Mobile'! Heh-heh, sure has a nice ring to it."

"Was it really necessary?" Jay whispered to Pam.

"Well, it looks sorta like a Steampunk car," she answered with a shrug.

"Technically, she has a good point," Zane concurred.

"Uh, what's a steampunk?" asked Lloyd, scratching his head.

"Oh, it's sort of this sub-genre in which everything is powered by steam-powered machinery during the Victorian era or the Wild West," Kowalski explained. "Sort of like seeing all of those cowboys or the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen crossed with _Star Wars _or _Doctor Who_."

"You mean like in _Cowboys and Aliens_?"

"Yes, but without the extraterrestrials." The group then looked up to see a black Ford make its way over to the dojo. Cole smiled when he recognized it.

"It's my dad!" he cried before turning to Pam. "Oh, wait until you meet him, Pam! You're gonna love him!" He then took her hand and pulled her with him to the Ford after it stopped. Pam just had to smile when she saw her friend's father step out and embrace him.

"Great to see you again, son!"

"Hey, Dad," Cole said to him. "How are the other Blacksmiths doing?" Pam blinked at him in reply.

"I thought you said your dad's a singer."

"He is," Cole explained to her. "Their group's called the Royal Blacksmiths."

"Oh…well, you could've told me that sooner," she stated with a laugh. Lou joined in as well.

"And who might you be, young lady?" he then asked.

"Oh, this is our new teammate, Dad," Cole answered for her. "Her name is Pam, and she's _not _just a ninja. She's also an artist, a dancer, and a singer all rolled into—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Lou suddenly interrupted with an arched eyebrow. "You're name is Pam…as in Pamela?" Pam arched her eyebrow as well.

"Uh, yeah…why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," he answered as a second occupant in the front passenger seat came out of the door of the Ford. "It's just that this woman I met on my way over here said she was looking for—"

"Pamela?!" Pam, Cole, and Lou turned to the person who stepped out and over to the front of the car, and Pam's eyes went wide with shock.

It was a woman of about Edna's age with silvery-brown hair in a bun, gentle blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, and dressed in a black suit with a red turtleneck with a golden flower pin with red petals pinned to the right side of the neck. The woman covered her mouth with shock as she gawked at Pam, who gawked right back at her before she finally spoke up.

"M…Mom?" The woman's only response was running up to her and hugging her with a strong bear-grip hug.

"Pamela!" she sobbed. "Oh, my baby! I thought I'd never find you! After what you're father did and you vanished…Oh, I've missed you so much!" Unable to fight back the tears any longer, Pam returned the hug as she cried along with her mother.

"I've missed you too, Mom…"


	2. Reunion Party

******Ch.2: Reunion Party**

During the party, everyone was having a great time, most of all Pam and her mother now that they are happily reunited. Ed, Edna, Lou, Dr. Julien, and Nya got along well with Patricia, Pam's mother who would tell them many stories about Pam and their life in New York. Whenever she gets to an embarrassing part of the story, her daughter would stop her with "Ex-nay on at-thay art-pay, Mom!" That caused them to just laugh at the sheepish blush on her face, but she just brushed it off with amusement.

"Your mom's really something, Pam," Cole said to her as they drank some Mountain Dew together.

"Yeah, but she can be a _real _handful sometimes," the tri-head replied, "especially when she has to put up with her students."

"Oh, she's a teacher?" asked Jay.

"High school English. And most of her students are Hispanics who think they 'don't need no stinkin' English'!" The ninja laughed when she said that last part like one of those _banditos_ from the Wild West.

"Honey, just because they're doing bad on their tests," her mother said, "that doesn't mean you have to make a big deal about."

"Mom, _you _said so yourself that they're rebellious."

"I know, honey, but—" She stopped when Nikolai placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure your daughter's simply stating that she's agreeing with you," he explained. "And if I don't know any better, I'd say you're overworking yourself." Patricia just blushed in reply but smiled.

"Eww," Lloyd whispered with a wrinkled nose. "Zane, is your dad hitting on Pam's mom?" Pam and the Nindroid sputtered and choked on their drinks in answer.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!"

"Hey, I was just asking. I mean, your mom blushed as his comment."

"Somehow, I can't help but get the feeling that your daughter's acting too much like _you_, Patricia," Kowalski said to her.

"Because she acts so motherly towards Lloyd like a big sister?"

"I be of de dinking dat it's her calling Lloyd of de full-y name," Julien corrected. "And what kind of a middle name is 'Montgomery'?" That's when Pam bopped him on the head with a throw pillow.

"Oh, _don't _you even _start_, mister!"

"Hey, watch de crown!"

"I take that Julien complained about _her _middle name?" Kai asked Kowalski.

"He even got a noogie for it," the penguin answered flatly. Everyone just laughed in answer.


	3. Visions & Fears

**Ch.3: Visions and Fears**

A short while later, Pam went down the hall to show her mother and her friends' parents some of the photos she has taken and converted into some artwork with a bit of "splicing". You know, cutting certain items in the pictures and moving them around to make them more intriguing. Before she reached her room, however, she felt something strange inside of her. A strange power was compelling her to enter Sensei's room. She looked to the doorway, and the feeling became less likely to be ignored.

_Is…Is Pythor in there?_ Pam certainly hopes not. If it is Pythor, her mother will freak out if she comes in to find a big violet snake making out with her daughter…even though Pam _does _miss her beloved Snake King.

_Wait…did I just call him that? Ugh! Must've had too many mint chocolate chip cookies or something._ Either way, she can't ignore the strange feeling going on within that room. So she went over and slid the doors open.

Sensei's room's very neat, and a few of his ink-paintings hung on the wall. She had always enjoyed painting a few with him; her own ink-paintings hung on the wall in her room as well. Everything seems to be alright…except for the smokes rising from those incense sticks at his altar. Why would Sensei leave them going? His room smells quite fresh…unless it was to get rid of the smell of ink from the paintings.

"Wait…those wouldn't be his vision smokes he's been telling me about, would they?" Pam then went up to them and knelt before the altar, staring into space as Sensei would do, right between the smokes…

Suddenly, they began to swirl around to become a round portal of some kind, showing her pictures like she would see in a TV screen. The first vision she saw was her disowned father Lawrence shooting out of Ninjago City with an enraged look upon his face. It then changed to show him shooting black tentacles of smoke out and catching her loved ones within its coils: the ninja; Lloyd; Kowalski and Julien; Garmadon and Sensei…and her mother. It then showed her lying on the ground as if some force blew her back, and Pythor was in front of her with a look of rage in his eyes as he faced off against Lawrence. The two of them then charged at each other…

Pam pulled away and staggered back with a gasp and breathed heavily. What was that she saw just now? Were the vision smokes telling her that her disowned father has escaped and is going to take his revenge on her by taking it out on her mother and friends?

_No, no possible way…I took away his powers back at the island. And there's no way he can escape from prison. Still…are the visions warning me?_

"Pam!" She snapped out of it when she heard Lloyd calling out to her. And by the sound of it, it can't be good.

"Pam, you better come here quick!" She quickly got up and made her way to the living room where everyone was watching the news on the TV:

"_We interrupt this program to bring you this emergency news bulletin. Lawrence, a man whom Lord Garmadon turned in as a criminal for trying to murder his son destined Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon, has escaped from Ninjago City Jail. Witnesses claim that they saw the walls of the prison blast open before Lawrence came out of the debris with 'fists glowing with a dark aura'. He then grabbed a nearby motorcycle and drove out of the city before anyone could catch him. Authorities ask that everyone be on the lookout for this criminal, stay clear of him, and inform the police if anyone catches sight of him."_

Pam couldn't believe what she had heard…her disowned father has escaped from prison! She then ran out of the house before anyone could stop her.

"Pam!" Lloyd tried to go after her, but his uncle placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to the older man in reply.

"Leave her be for now, nephew," he said calmly. "She needs to be alone for a while." And yet he could see in the Wind Ninja's eyes that she saw something that has happened through the vision smokes, for she has the faint scent of its incense on her. She must have foreseen her disowned father's escape.

_Stay strong, Pamela…Stay strong._


	4. Protect You

******Ch.4: To Protect Them**

Pam ran out of the dojo and into the guardian before falling to her knees and burying her face into her hands, crying as if her heart was breaking to no end. She couldn't believe it. Her disowned father has escaped from prison! How could he still have his powers when Pam took them away in the first place by destroying Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon? Did he steal something from his ex-master when the Dark Lord turned him over to the authorities?

Either way, she knows that he will be coming for her to finish her off. And he will hurt (or worse) those who would protect her…including Lloyd and her mother.

_No…no, I can't let it happen. I can't let them risk their lives for me. I will only loose the ones I love, and to Lawrence, that will be a greater fate worse than death in my eyes. I have to lead him away from them…away from my family. I can't risk them getting hurt._

She then took out her sais and concentrated on activating her wings. Once they were out, she took out a sheet of paper and wrote down a simple note:

_I left to protect you. Please don't follow me, or I will loose you. I love you all._ She then turned to Cedar, who has bounded up to her. Fighting back her tears, she slipped the note under the wolf-pup's collar.

"See that the others get this note," she requested before kissing him on the head.

"But…where are you going?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"Someplace where they mustn't follow. Take care of Lloyd, Malcho, and my mother for me." She then spread out her wings and shot off into the sky. Once in the air, she flew off into the horizon. Feeling as though she's leaving forever, Cedar sniffled.

Wait a second…_Sniff, sniff_! A strange smell is in the air…Cedar's eyes went wide when he recognized the scent. A storm is brewing up…_and Pam's heading right towards it_! He then called out to her, but she was already too far away to hear her. He now knows what he has to do next, so he dashed back into the dojo to tell the others of the danger the Wind Ninja's heading for.


	5. Angel in Storm

******Ch.5: Angel in the Storm**

Pam kept flying, despite the strong wings pushing her back. Why are the winds becoming stronger all of a sudden? She looked up to see that dark storm clouds are heading her way.

"Uh-oh," she said to herself. "Better stay clear of it." She then turned to the side to avoid the storm. As she did however, the clouds for some weird reason turned towards her as if to capture her.

"What? That's impossible…" As the storm got closer to her, she began to feel a dark aura emitting from them…the same aura that she felt when she encountered Garmadon's former henchman back at Lighthouse Island.

"Lawrence…" It was all she said before the storm clouds engulfed her.

The storm was fierce as any storm would be. Lightning bolts lashed out at her, and thunder roared at her like a savage beast. Rain and hail pelted at her like stones of ice, bruising her legs and cutting at her arms. Despite all that's going on around her, Pam can hear a voice speak out to her in her head.

_Did you really think you got rid of me _that _easily, Pam?_

"Lawrence!" she yelled out over the thunder as she tried to dodge more of the bolts aiming at her. "I knew you'd pull a stunt like this!"

_Did you also know about the stunt I pulled on you with the vision smokes? That magic medallion I've stolen from Lord Garmadon was what I needed to fool you into thinking that I'll dispose of your "new family" to get to you. It also gave me the chance to find out more about your beloved Pythor…_

Pam felt her heart jump into her throat when he mentioned the Anacondrai who's deeply in love with her. She recalled the sparkle in his fuchsia eyes…the glimmer in his pearl white smile…the sweet gentleness of his kisses…

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YA SICK FREAK!"

_DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL ME A FREAK, YOUNG LADY!_ She quickly dodged another lightning bolt shot at her as he yelled back at her.

"Hurts to be considered a freak _by _a freak, doesn't it?" she asked, spitting venom into her words.

_It will hurt less once _you're _out of the way. _Before Pam had the chance to react, a lightning bolt shot at her, wounding her in the side and making her cry out in pain.

_Goodbye, daughter, _she heard her disowned father say as she started to loose consciousness and fall towards the earth below.

"Don't…call me…that…" she growled as her whole world started to go black. As she started to loose consciousness, her thoughts drifted to her loved ones.

_Mom…Lloyd…guys…Pythor…I'm sorry…_

*~*~*~*NG~*~*~GN*~*~*~*

"Talk about crazy, huh?" A Venomari Scout asked his companion, an Anacondrai Soldier, as they tried to walk through the storm. "This storm's strong enough to blow down a brick house and put the Big Bad Wolf to shame."

"Well, thanks to our Anacondrai magic," the Anacondrai stated with a smile, "you don't have to worry about your homes getting blown over." He then looked up to see something falling towards the Slither Pit Arena that they were going through. "Wait, what's that?" The Venomari looked up at what he was pointing at.

"It looks like…a human?" he answered before he started to panic. "Oh, no! She's gonna crash! We gotta do something!"

"I got her!" the Anacondrai cried before he shot his hand out. A small crimson light the same color as his garnet head-gem and heart-gem sprung forth from his fingers and caught the unconscious girl just a few feet from the ground. Gently, he then brought her over to him and his companion to get a better look at her. The Venomari's unscarred eyes shot wide open when he recognized her.

"It's Lady Pamela!" His companion turned to him with surprise.

"The girl whom King Pythor's in love with?"

"Yeah, I recognize her anywhere; she planned General Fangtom and Lady Alura's wedding."

"Well, we better get her inside and give her some medical attention," his friend said to him. "She looks like she took a serious beating from that storm. I'll get her inside, and you summon King Pythor and the Generals right away."

"Right," he replied before he rushed off to find the five Serpentine leaders. As he left, the Anacondrai soldier carried Pamela with his magic inside to tend to her injuries.


	6. Vision of Cure

******Ch.6: Vision of a Cure**

Within his warm bedchambers, Pythor was at his desk examining the two minera crystals he had collected from the cavern under the Slither Pit Arena. He has been examining those two crystals since this morning, especially after the vision he had last night. He remembers it very well.

*~*~*~*NG~*~*~GN*~*~*~*

_Pythor opened his eyes to find himself on top of some sort of grassy plateau. The stars were shining above him in the navy blue night sky, and the wind blowing around him is a cool gentle breeze. It is a beautiful sight to behold, but…_

_How did he get here? He recalled falling asleep in his bed in his room…_

_Of course…this is all just a dream._

"_A vision, actually," a voice said behind him. Pythor turned around to come face-to-face with Blessa, the Serpentine's Angelic Uniter, and her twin brother Curso, the Great Devourer._

"_You have no need to fear, Pythor," Blessa said to the Anacondrai gently before he has the chance to panic. "Curso is no longer evil. Your forgiveness to him has freed him from the darkness that consumed his heart. Now he only wishes to help you."_

"_Help me?" Pythor asked with confusion. "With…what?"_

"_A cure," Curso answered him. "Something that will help young Lloyd Garmadon defeat his father _and _save him from the curse I placed upon him all those years ago. However, I cannot tell you the facts directly, out of fear that the one who made me evil in the first place will be spying on me."_

"_But…how can I make the cure if I don't know what I need?" asked Pythor._

"_I will send you clues through your head-gem," Curso answered. "You will receive visions of what you need to create the cure. Once you have completed the cure, be sure to give it to Lloyd so that he can use it against his father. I will, however, give you the first clue: hear the minera." Pythor just stared at the giant entity with confusion._

"_I…I don't understand."_

"_You will, Pythor," Blessa said to him. "But remember: in the end, Lord Garmadon's fate rests in the hands of only two beings…you and Lloyd, and you two alone. For there is be one who once served Garmadon but has betrayed him and is now plotting revenge against not only him…but Pamela as well." Pythor felt his heart jump up and get stuck in his long throat._

"_Pamela? But why? Why would he want revenge against her?"_

"_She will tell you herself when you next meet with her again," Curso said, gently touching his nose against Pythor's head-gem. "Remember: Garmadon's fate is in your hands and Lloyd's."_

_Pythor was about to ask more when he felt something happening around him. Everything, even the entities themselves, were rippling around him, except for Pythor himself. The ripples became stronger as Curso and Blessa took off into the night skies._

"_No!" Pythor cried, reaching out to them. "Wait!"_

"_Remember, Pythor," Curso said to him as a light engulfed him and his sister. "Hear the minera!" Pythor called out to them once more as the light blinded his vision._

"_WAAIIT!"_

*~*~*~*NG~*~*~GN*~*~*~*

That was when Pythor woke up from his dream/vision. Throughout the day, he's been pondering over what Curso meant by his riddle. What did he mean by 'hear the minera'? Minera crystals don't make sounds…

It sounds almost like that one episode with those wild mutated turtles. Realizing he actually remembers them, Pythor rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes with a groan.

_I got to stop watching all of those Saturday-morning cartoons…_He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone burst through his door. He turned around with surprise to see that it was his youngest sister Vipera (or Vipie, for short).

"Big Brother," she cried, rushing up to him and hugging him at the side. "The storm's getting worse! I'm scared!" Pythor picked her up gently with a smile and settled the little Serpentine onto his lap.

"Don't worry, Vipie," he said to her softly. "The storm won't hurt us as long as we're safe inside." He then started humming to her a lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was around his sister's age. As he was, the minera crystal started to glow strangely. Vipie immediately saw this.

"Big Brother," she said, pointing at the crystals. "The crystals were glowing!" Pythor stopped humming and opened his eyes to see the glow fade from the crystals.

"What in the world…" A thought then came to his head before he set his little sister down and looked into one of the drawers.

"What are you looking for, Big Brother?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.

"A tuning fork," he answered. "I know I have one in here before…Ah, here it is." He then took out a small tuning fork that he uses to help with Acidicus' experiments involving sounds. He then placed one of the minera crystals inside a bowl flat on its side.

"Let's see if this is what he was talking about," he said to himself and Vipie before tapping the ridge of the bowl with the tuning fork. The fork gave out a lovely note, and the crystal glowed with it. Just when it became bright enough to be a light bulb, it melted quickly into liquid form and filled up the bowl.

"It worked!" Pythor cried with a smile. "This has to be what Curso was talking about!"

"Big Brother," Vipie then cried, pointing at his head-gem. "Your head-gem is glowing!" A second later, a pale blue light seeped its way out of the gem and solidified into a scroll that floated gently into Pythor's held out hands.

"This must be my next clue," Pythor said with awe as he looked down at it. He then started to unroll it so he can read it. He stopped midway however when Skales rushed to the door.

"Pythor, you have to come with me! Quickly!" Pythor turned to him with surprise to see a distressed look on his second-in-command's face.

"What's wrong, Skales?" he asked, placing the scroll on the desk.

"Pamela has just fallen into the city in the middle of this storm! She's alive, but she's badly hurt!" Pythor felt his face become pale at the thought of his beloved ninja badly hurt.

"Where is she?!"

"She's been taken to one of the spare bedrooms," the Hypnobrai answered. "I will take you there immediately." Pythor then sped out of the room with Vipie right behind him. He can only hope that he's not too late to save his beloved Pamela.


	7. Pythor's Fallen Angel

**Ch.7: Pythor's Fallen Angel**

Pythor burst into the room through the open doorway, Skales and Vipie right behind him. When he saw his beloved Pamela lying on the bed with Alura, his other sisters, and the other Generals at her side, he just wanted to cry. Her arms were covered with cuts as her legs were with bruises. There's also an awful gash in her side that Flora and Fauna had just cleaned up, put medicine on, and dressed with bandages.

"Pamela…" Pythor quickly slithered over to her other side as the others moved back to give him room. He gently picked up her hand and gave it a loving squeeze before kissing it.

"What have you done to yourself, my angel?" he whimpered with tears streaming down his face.

"She has a bad gash in the side," Acidicus explained calmly, "as well as some cuts and bruises. But other than that, she's going to be alright. We were lucky that she only lost a little blood at her wound." Despite the Venomari General assuring him that Pam will live, Pythor still couldn't stop his tears from falling. Just the thought of his beloved getting hurt like this is just too much for him to bear. He couldn't stop feeling like it was his fault, although he had nothing to do with it. He finally looked up at his sisters and Generals.

"I will take care of her other injuries," he said to them firmly. "And I want to be alone with her for a while."

"Of course, brother," Boanya replied with a nod before she and the others left the room. Before she left, Vipie turned to her brother as he got out a bowl of water to clean the cuts on Pam's arms.

"Will she be okay?" Pythor turned to her with a reassured smile.

"I'm sure she will, Vipie," he answered as he got out a washcloth. "She's a strong girl." Vipie then thought about something before an ideal light bulb went off over her head.

"I think I know just the thing that will make her get better more quickly," she said to Pythor. "I'll be right back." She then hurried out of the room, leaving Pythor alone with Pamela. Pythor simply smiled at the thought of his baby sister wanting to help as he wet the washcloth into the bowl and started to brush it along Pam's arms.

"Don't worry, Pamela," he said to her, despite her being unconscious. "You're safe with me now."


	8. Under Pythor's Care

**Ch.8: Under Pythor's Care**

Pam groaned as she started to gain consciousness. Her body hurts all over, mostly her side. But how did she get like this? She recalled flying away from her home at the dojo after hearing that her ex-father escaped from prison, and then the storm…wait…_Lawrence!_

Pam bolted up from the bed with a cry before she clutched her bandaged side.

"Augh! Son of a—MMMPH!" she growled as she clutched her side.

"Pamela, please lie down!" a familiar voice protested to her as a black scaly hand gently pressed her back onto the bed. "You'll only make your injuries worse if you thrash about like that." She then looked up at the concerned frown of her lovesick Serpentine.

"Pythor?" she asked in a now calmer voice as he then dabbed her sweating forehead with a damp washcloth. "Wh-What happened? How did I get here?"

"A couple of my Serpentine caught you as you were falling from the sky straight towards the Slither Pit Arena," he answered before finishing with the bandages on her arm. "You were very lucky; if we haven't gotten to you sooner…" He then scrunched his eyes shut as if he were in pain before turning to Pam with a sharp glare.

"What in Ninjago were you doing out in that storm, Pamela?!" he yelled, causing her to flinch. "Were you trying to get yourself killed or something? Did you have any idea how worried I was?" Pam bit her lip as she tried to fight back her tears. She didn't mean to worry Pythor, but…

"I'm sorry…but…my ex-father…" Pythor's face calmed down a little.

"What about him?" he asked. "Is he stalking you?"

"Worse," she answered as she let a tear fall freely. "He's trying to get rid of me…Pythor, I'm scared!" Despite her injuries, Pam threw her arms around Pythor's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Realizing it's not physical pain she's in but emotional and mental pain, the Snake King wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

"Shhhh….Shhshhshhshh…" he hushed her gently. "It's okay, Pamela…I'm here. Just tell me what happened."

As Pythor then returned to tending to her cut arms and bruised legs, Pam told him about what has happened to her, from when she and the Ninja left for the island to what happened when she got caught in the storm.

"He then got in the side with a lightning bolt before saying goodbye," she then finished. "I started to black out as I was falling down to earth, and…well, you know the rest." Pythor then brushed away a tear in her eye before she tied up the last of the bandages.

"So Lawrence was working for Lord Garmadon before his betrayal just to get his revenge on you," he replied. "Talk about taking it hard."

"You have no idea," Pam sighed. "He was even more ticked off at me when Garmadon took my side over his and started to be like a father figure to me."

"But isn't that because you ratted him out about him threatening Lloyd's life?" Pam turned to him with annoyance, making him hold up his hands in protest. "I was just asking." Pam just brushed it off with a sigh.

"It's bad enough he tricked me with the vision smokes…and…he threatened to hurt you." Pythor's became filled with shock.

"What?"

"He knows about you through the smokes. He must know about our relationship, and…I've never felt so scared of him in my entire life as a ninja!" She buried her face into her hands and started sobbing again.

"Hey, hey," he said, putting his arms around her and hugging her in comfort. "It's alright. I'm positive that he'll have a hard time trying to get rid of _me_." She looked up with tears staining his face.

"What are you saying?"

"While you were rescuing Dr. Julien," he explained, "the Serpentine and I learned some truth about us." He then explained to Pamela what he and the other Generals have found out when they started to investigate the cavern of the Slither Pit Arena all the way to the releasing of his Tribe. When he finished, Pam looked down in reply, looking rather sad.

"But…if your tribe was alive the whole time," she asked, "does that mean you don't need me to save it?" Pythor felt rather hurt at that question.

"Don't be foolish," he answered, turning her head with one claw to look at her face. "Just because I got my tribe back, that doesn't mean I have to stop loving you." Pam looked away with a sheepish blush on her face. That was so sweet of him…

"Big Brother!" the two of them looked up to see little Vipie at the doorway before she entered the room.

"Oh," Pam said with surprise as the little one slithered up to the bed. "Who's this little cutie?" Now you may think that Pam's crazy to say that, but remember that she's a snake lover. So it would be possible for her to find a young Serpentine rather adorable.

"This is Vipera Theia Chumsworth," Pythor answered with a smile, picking up her little sister, "my baby sister. We call her Vipie for short." He then turned to his sister. "Vipie, this is Pamela."

"Hi," she said to the human before handing her a card. "I made this for you; I hope it makes you feel better." Pam took the card and looked at it. On it was a bunch of colorful flowers, and inside was a bunch of hearts around a big pink one saying, "Get well soon." Pam just had to smile before turning to the little Anacondrai.

"Why, thank you, Vipie," she replied, "it's very sweet. I'm feeling better already."

"Glad I can help," she replied as Boanya came to the doorway.

"Vipie, there you are," she said, causing the three of them to turn to her. "I was wondering where you were." She then slithered into the room and smiled at Pamela sweetly.

"It's so good to see you awake," she said to her. "I'm Boanya Hera Chumsworth, Pythor's younger sister, but you can call me Boanya." Pam turned to Pythor in reply.

"How many younger sisters did you say you have?" she asked with a bit of interest and a lot of surprise.

"Uh, four in total," he answered sheepishly. "No older brothers or sisters, and no younger brothers of my own."

"Wow," she replied with wide eyes, "and I thought you had a busy job _before_."

"Well, truth is," Boanya explained, "_I _take care of watching Vipie and the twins while Pythor's busy. Oh, before I forget, Pythor, I found this in your room." She then handed her brother the scroll that he got from Curso. "I thought perhaps you were in the middle of reading it before Skales called for you, and you forgot about it."

"Oh, of course," Pythor replied with a sigh. "Thank you, Boanya." His sister smiled before taking Vipie into her arms.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," she said to him and Pamela before turning to her baby sister. "Come along, Vipie. Let's go see what Skales is doing."

"Okay," she replied with a smile before turning to Pam. "See you later, Pam."

"See ya," she replied. "It's great to finally meet you." Then the two sisters left the room.

"Your sisters are such sweethearts," Pam then said to Pythor as she looked down at the get-well card.

"Indeed," he replied before looking at the scroll. He then thought of what he had learned from his vision and from what Pam has told him. This _can't _be just a mere coincidence.

"Pamela," he then said to her, "there's something I need to talk to you about that's very important." Pam turned to him in reply.

"It's kind of a bad time to be proposing to me, Pythor."

"No, it's not that," he replied with a sheepish blush, "although I don't mind the idea…Uh, I mean, it involves Lloyd and his father."

"Are they okay?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"They're fine, I promise," he answered, taking her hand. "It's just that…I know how to help Lloyd defeat his father _and _save him at once." Pam's eyes went wide with hope.

"How?"

"I had received a vision last night from the Angelic Uniter _and _the Great Devourer," he answered. "They told me of a cure I need to make which I must give to Lloyd for when he goes up against his father. All I need to do is follow the clues that the Great Devourer gives me, and I will have it read as soon as I can."

"You really think it will work?"

"I am trusting them to at least try. And the reason I am telling you this is because…I think Lawrence will be coming after them. Blessa and Curso told me that the Dark Lord's servant who betrayed him is plotting his revenge against him _and _you. When you told me that you're disowned father tried to destroy you with his storm, I felt as thought _he _might be the one they spoke of. I have a feeling that he first wants to get rid of you in order to get to Lloyd and his father. With you in the way, he can't lay a hand on them or the ninja."

"That would explain the false visions he gave me," she replied in whisper before looking up at Pythor with a firm expression. "Pythor, I've made my decision…I'm staying with you to help you." Pythor felt as though he wanted to gulp down the lump forming in his throat.

"Are you sure, Pamela?" he asked. "I mean, it might be dangerous."

"I'm sure," she answered. "If I can steer Lawrence away from my friends and my mom as well as from Garmadon, they'll be safe long enough for Lloyd to try and help his dad. Besides, he threatened your life as well, and…I just don't him to hurt you." She then looked down at her slightly wringing hands as she went on. "You play a big role in my life as do the others. I don't remember my life as a ninja being _this _lively and meaningful before I met you. Even though we're on opposite sides, I still care about you as much as you love me. And…I owe you and your people my life for saving me…" Pythor smiled as he understood her reasons. Although she won't return to the ninja for their sake, at least she'll be protecting her loved ones around them at his side.

"If that is your decision, Pamela," he said before handing her the scroll, "then I trust and accept it." Pam smiled in reply before unrolling it to read what it says:

"_Well done on solving the first clue, Pythor. Now you must find four ingredients to mix into the mixture, each of which I will send separately to you. The first of the ingredients are three tears from a female champion. Good luck to you on your search._"

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Pythor then asked her.

"I don't know," she answered before turning to him, "but I promise we're figure something out. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?" he asked, turning to her. She then placed her hand on his cheek with a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks for everything you've done and are doing for me." She then pressed her lips into his for a kiss and wrapped her other arm around his neck before he could pull away. Pythor then gave in and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her back into the bed with a soft, amused moan that made her moan back with a giggle. If this is how she plans to reward him for saving her life, he'll start saving her more often in the future…

"Pythor, I hope you don't mind, but—WHOA!" The two of them broke apart and looked up with surprise to find Skales at the doorway, holding a tray with things used to make a cup of tea and looking at them with surprise.

"Uh…glad to see you awake, Pamela," he finally said with an awkward smile before sheepishly holding up the tray. "Uh, French vanilla or Darjeeling?"

*~*~*~*NG~*~*~GN*~*~*~*

Within his cavern hideout, Lawrence saw through his crystal orb that his daughter is still alive and is now under the care of Pythor and his Serpentine. He shut the vision off as she threw herself into Pythor's chest sobbing, so he doesn't know about the cure or her plans of distracting him from the other ninja. He is far too enraged to find that he has failed to destroy her. If he doesn't get rid of her, he can't carry out her revenge out on Garmadon, Lloyd, _or _the ninja. Even the medallion he stole from his former master won't be enough to stop him as long as someone as sacrificial as Pamela is willing to protect them, even at the cost of her own life. That is why he has to get rid of her first before taking out the rest of his revenge.

"You have beginner's luck on your side, daughter," he growled. "But rest assured that it will run out. And when it does, your friends' lives are mine!"


End file.
